starbridgefandomcom-20200214-history
The ones without names
The ones without names were the previous dominant species on the norg and gryale home world (Nelis prime). Their domination is thought to have lasted from about 27 to 20 MYA (Million years ago). They lived on the sea bed with cities everywhere from the kelp forests at the poles to the equatorial volcanic ring. They lived in cities they built by excreting a gel that hardened into an extremely tough diamond like substance. They were mono gendered and were capable of reproducing alone or communally with many parents. A strange quirk of their biology is that the next generation are born with all the memories of their parents but only in an information sense, for example they can remember ever sight and sound but lack the emotional understanding, the child may be aware of what the parent(s) did but isn't able to empathise. Unfortunately viewing the world through the diamond shell caused the ones without names to become extremely insistent on "keeping the outside out." They were highly technologically advanced as their living on every part of the planet attests. They never ventured into space because of fear of the unknown but one day space came to them (24 MYA) a new type of creature possible a sort of bug or shell fish came in riding a meteorite. These new creatures were fragile and probably not a threat to anyone. But the ones without names weren't taking any chances first they put up defences using their amazing machines to fill the skies with lumps of metal to produce a field around the planet as protection then they filled the skies with acid to dissolve any creature that passed the meteorites. Now with that sorted they could move onto the invaders, these creatures were starting to embed and form small habitats in the seas they couldn't have been more than a million or so and like I said nothing even close to sentience. But still the ones without names were not satisfied. They started a campaign of extinction altering their very planet in an attempt to wipe out the aliens. But nothing worked, the campaign lasted hundreds of thousands of years at least but with ever change the aliens adapted and even thrived, they grew bigger and more powerful able to for basic social structures to build. The ones without names weren't doing so well their alterations caused serious problems from them; they started needing more and more technology to survive. Then came the Norg, they had advanced so far in a relatively short time, starting a bugs on a rock and becoming very big bugs on a very big rock. A few captured ones without names were terminal-ised and the Frel learnt of the campaign of extinction. It was time for a counter attack. The war was long but one sided, every day both side lost billions but the Frel could just keep replenishing which the ones without names had no power to do. Eventually the norg reached what amounted to a capital it was over anyone could see that but the there was one last thing the ones without names did. They reinvented them changed at a genetic level, they knew there was nothing that could be done by them but what they became was different it could raise and army cause savages to band together all to fight the norg. There is a reason that the inhabitants of a planet while the gryale are treated as gods are immune to terminalisation.